megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ongyo-Ki
Ongyo-ki is a demon in the series. History An oni that was controlled by Fujiwara no Chikata. Ongyo-ki suppressed its aura to prevent enemies from sensing him, allowing him to surprise enemies when he attacked. It has been allegedly said that this is the origin of ninjitsu. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Brute Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Persona 5: Hermit Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Touki Race *Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker: Touki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Brute Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Ongyo-Ki is the leader of the four Oni that were part of the Mantra demons' elite force. But they made a mistake which angered Thor, and they were forever banished from Ikebukuro. The once elite Oni group became mere petty thieves who mugged anyone going through their scattered hideouts around the Ikebukuro Tunnel. Ongyo-Ki's hideout is within the central area of the Ikebukuro Tunnel close to the ladder that leads to the station near Asakusa. However, he will not appear until his 3 subordinates have been defeated. If the Demi-fiend manages to meet up with him, Ongyo-Ki will ask if he is the one who murdered the former's comrades. Either option results in Ongyo-Ki challenging him to a duel. Ongyo-Ki has a special ability to replicate himself. If any of the replicas are hit, he will retaliate with a powerful attack. The only way to see through the illusions is to battle him during a Full Kagutsuchi phase. With the light of Kagutsuchi reaching even in the darkest recesses of the tunnel, the real Ongyo-Ki's shadow can be seen on the surface, negating his tricks and making him vulnerable. When the Demi-fiend reaches level 81, he can fuse Ongyo-Ki in the Cathedral of Shadows via a sacrificial fusion involving Fuu-Ki, Sui-Ki and Kin-Ki. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ongyo-ki can be summoned as a field boss on Shinjuku field after obtaining three different lacquers from the other oni bosses. He has a rare chance of dropping a shadow fragment that can be turned in to the White-Haired Young Man NPC in front of Old Ichigaya Camp's B108 boss room along with an Oni that knows all four null element skills. By doing this, players are able to obtain the ability to fuse Ongyo-Ki. By obtaining multiple fragments, players can perform a synthesis recipe to create a special set of equipment that allows them to use a skill that erases their presence for a short period during the in-game night. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Ongyo-ki is a special fusion, created by fusing Fuu-Ki, Kin-Ki and Sui-Ki together. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ongyo-ki is again created through special fusion using Fuu-Ki, Kin-Ki and Sui-Ki. He is the only source for the skill "Repel Gun" until Kartikeya can be unlocked in a New Game Plus quest. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' He is a Challenge Quest Boss in Tgt Minami Sunamachi Demon. Ongyo-Ki can teach Nanashi the Tetanus Cut, Dark Sword, Mist Rush and Death's Door skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Physical attack and ailment skills. ''Persona 4'' Ongyo-ki can only be obtained by maxing out the Hermit Social Link and performing a Cross-Spread fusion consisting of the Oni, Fuu-Ki, Kin-Ki and Sui-Ki Personas. ''Persona 5'' Ongyo-Ki is the ultimate Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can be summoned in the Velvet Room through an advanced fusion of Kin-Ki, Sui-Ki and Fuu-Ki. Ongyo-Ki is the first of two Personas to learn Agneyastra and Arms Master and one of three to learn Firm Stance. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Ongyo-Ki yields a Myriad Slashes skill card. The Cleaner's Shadow Anomaly in Shido's Palace takes the form of Ongyo-Ki when confronted in the engine room. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Ongyo-Ki rarely appears in encounters once the party has reached 4100ft up the Karma Temple. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Ongyo-Ki appears as one of the downloadable demons in the game. It can only be fused using Bishamonten and Shiki-Ouji. It is now the strongest member of the Touki race, a status previously held by Oumitsunu. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skills= Sabbatma\Innate Berserker God\Innate Death's Door\Innate Repel Gun\80 |Specialfusion= Brute Sui-Ki x Brute Kin-Ki x Brute Fuu-Ki |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Boss= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Gallery See Also *Kin-Ki *Fuu-Ki *Sui-Ki *Oni Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas